


Breve descanso

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [28]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: A veces no está de más tomarse un breve descanso





	Breve descanso

**Author's Note:**

> #29 Mar -JonDami

**Breve descanso**

—Demonio, ¿dónde estás? —Damián observa desinteresadamente el ceño fruncido de Jason a través de la pantalla de su comunicador.

—No es de tu incumbencia Todd —responde empezando a cerrar la pantalla.

—¡Mocoso ni siquiera se te ocurra…!

No escucha lo último que le dice pues cierra por completo la pantalla y lanza el comunicador a una pequeña bolsa dónde también están sus armas y su traje. Mete las manos en los bolsillos del ancho pantalón de playa que tiene caminando hacia John que observa el mar muy cerca de la orilla, estirando sus pies cada vez que el agua sube y retrayéndolos cuando esta se aleja.

Se sienta a su lado estirándose para luego abrazarlo acomodándose para ver juntos el atardecer. John deja un suave beso en su mejilla mirándolo con esa dulce inocencia que no parece abandonarlo nunca a pesar de los horrores que, como héroes e hijos de grandes héroes, deben presenciar día tras día.

—Gracias Damián —dice el super chico apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—De nada John —responde sin necesitar que este le explique a que se debe su agradecimiento.

En un día normal no se hubiera saltado su hora de entrenamiento, pero, y es algo que aprendió gracias a John, de vez en cuando no está demás tomarse un breve descanso.


End file.
